Draco's complaint
by Euphoria123
Summary: Draco is complaining about a certain someone and Lucius is not amused. But in the end it'll work out just fine


**Draco's complaint**

Disclaimer: The HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling

A big thank you to my wonderful Beta Clover Bay :)

* * *

_Summer after the trio's and Draco's first year_

"She looks like a beaver and she always hangs out with stupid Potter and the Weasel, well I guess birds of a feather…" Draco was on one of his rants again.

His father blocked out his ramblings most of the time, just making sounds from time to time to assure his son that he hadn't fallen asleep.

"And then she always waves her hand in the air and jumps up and down her chair, like this." Draco gave an impression on how the mudblood Granger acted in class.

Lucius snorted; he had to admit that Draco was quite good at impersonations, even though after seeing the same impression the twelfth time it was not that funny anymore.

* * *

_Summer after the trio's and Draco's second year_

"Of course Potter now is the hero and saved the day once again. I wish the Basilisk had just eaten him and that stupid mudblood stayed petrified. Can you believe that she said that I had to buy my way into the team, that stupid filthy …"

_Well she does have a point there_, thought Lucius to himself, but said instead, "I suggest you practice harder next year and win the Quidditch cup for Slytherin, I wouldn't want my investment to be for nought."

"Yeah sure, even though you should have seen the Weasel spitting slugs; that was priceless. He wanted to defend stupid Granger's honour, but that didn't work out. It was really a nice change to not have her in class giving all the answers that she quotes directly from the textbooks. Really the one time I sat behind her I couldn't see the blackboard because of that bush on her head that she calls her hair, seriously any self respecting…"

Lucius knew that once Draco got started there was no way to stop him and after listening to the same rant the fifth time he didn't even bother to pretend he was listening anymore and simply continued reading the paper.

* * *

_The trio and Draco's third year: right after Hermione punched Draco_

"You idiots simply stood there and watched her punch me, why didn't you intervene?"

Goyle just grunted and Crabbe simply wondered when it was time for dinner.

"They could have seriously injured me and you simply stood there and watched, you guys know I am not up to my normal form with my arm being injured and all."

Goyle just farted loudly while Crabbe found a muffin in the depths of the pockets in his coat.

"Did you see how her hair is all electrified when she is upset making it look even bushier than normally. It's surprising that her punches are so painful, considering that her hands are so small."

Goyle picked his nose while Crabbe tried to remember how old the muffin was and if it was still edible.

"But if you guys tell anyone about that incident I am going to try a few selected curses on you my Dad taught me."

Goyle felt his stomach rumble and wondered when it was time for dinner, while Crabbe bit heartily into his muffin.

* * *

_Summer after the trio's and Draco's third year_

"Snape called her an insufferable know it all, that is exactly what she is."

_She can't be half as insufferable as you are right now_, Lucius thought to himself, but only made some noncommittal sounds.

"And this one time I had a quarrel with scarhead and weasel my spell was supposed to hit Weasley, but it hit her right in the face instead and made her teeth start growing and wouldn't stop," Draco remembered fondly.

Hearing this story for the third time already Lucius knew what was about to come.

Draco cackled gleefully, "and Snape said I see no difference."

Lucius sighed while Draco held his sides from laughing so much.

"She must have let Madame Pomfrey shrink her teeth smaller then they were before, because they look normal now, makes her look.." but here Draco started to sputter and stopped talking.

His father, however, hadn't listened to his last remark since he was currently captivated by a most scandalous article by a certain Rita Skeeter.

* * *

_The trio's and Draco's fourth year: Lucius visiting with his son a few days after the Yule Ball_

"Your Mom sends you her love, she would have loved to come but she lies down with the flu." Lucius drawled before sipping some tea.

"Oh I hope she'll get better soon." Draco said sympathetically.

"No doubt she will. So tell me how was the Yule Ball?"

"Fine," came the curt reply.

Lucius raised an eyebrow in surprise, Draco had been quite excited about the whole thing. "Did you quarrel with Pansy again?"

"No, even though she was annoying as hell, digging her nails into my arm and screeching into my ear the whole night, gave me a bloody headache."

"Well no one forced you to take her to the ball." Lucius replied.

Draco didn't answer but looked decidedly unhappy.

"Did you finally manage to befriend Viktor Krum?" His father decided that maybe a change of topic would be for the best.

"No, and I don't know what everyone sees in him. He is grouchy and rude and he is not such a great Quidditch player at all."

Now Lucius' interest was peeked; his son had been a devoted fan so what could have brought on such a change of heart?

"And do you know who of all people he brought to the ball? Mudblood Granger, I mean, he could have any girl and he chose her? I don't understand why he would want to go to the ball with her."

Lucius was slightly confused why was his son talking about Granger again? Why did he always seem to talk about her?

"At first I didn't recognize her, must have put several bottles of Sleekeazey's hair potion on that bush of her head. She looked quite beau… harrumph, I mean decent for a mudblood." Draco's cheeks were tinged pink and he kept on chatting about different things trying to make his father forget his almost slip.

Lucius had a hard time rearranging his facial features into that mask of aloofness he preferred to wear. But if you looked closely enough you could still see the slight panic in his eyes and the way his mouth was curled up in disgust.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

_That same night back at Malfoy Manor_

"Oh Lucius you are back, how is Draco doing?"

"Narcissa I am really worried."

His wife sat up with worry in her eyes. "What is is Lucius, did something happen?"

"I think our son…," his voice cracked. "it seems he is smitten with that Granger girl."

"Who is that?" Narcissa inquired relieved since she had thought it was something serious.

"One of Potter's friends and a mudblood, you've seen her at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh, the one with the bushy hair?"

"Exactly that one."

"Oh Lucius, Darling, don't be silly, our son knows better than to fall for a mudblood."

Lucius sighed heavily, not really convinced.

* * *

_Summer after the trio's and Draco's fifth year_

"Potter the saviour of the wizarding world," Draco spat with contempt, "he's nothing but an annoying wart who is more lucky than anything. Too bad the Dark Lord hadn't killed him yet."

Draco was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle on the patio of Malfoy Manor. They were treated to Fipsy's special nuts and chocolate cookies. Crabbe and Goyle were eying each other wearily, reading themselves to fight over the last cookie, while the plate in the middle of the table became more and more empty.

Draco, oblivious to the battle across from him, kept on ranting: "Now because of Saint Potter my father is in Azkaban. I will get him back for this. I don't know why his annoying friends have to always follow him, when he is about to get in trouble, she could have gotten killed or something - stupid Gryffindors…"

Goyle had won the battle over the last cookie by a quarter of a second and was now eating it with a very smug expression on his face, while Crabbe was left to sulk and watch him devour the delicous cookie that should have been his.

* * *

_Christmas break during Draco's seventh year: The trio has just escaped Malfoy Manor_

Lucius was beyond furious. He had seen the pale and pained expression on his son's face while Bellatrix had tortured that stupid mudblood. And he had also seen that brief moment of relief that showed on his son's face when Dobby had shown up and whisked her away. He only hoped no one else had seen it.

Fuming, he roughly grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him along into his study and slammed the door.

"What do you think you're doing," Lucius hissed angrily.

Draco still shaken looked up confused and asked. " What are you talking about?"

"Why did you have to sabotage everything? You must have recognized Potter, Weasley and Granger?"

"Nnno, I mmmean I wasn't sure, they looked different," Draco sputtered.

"They might have looked like they've been on the run for several months," Lucius said sarcastically, "We could have gone back to the Dark Lord's good graces if it wasn't for your - your incompetence. But I know what is going on and I tell you it will stop here and now."

Draco just looked at him still confused: "what will stop, father?"

"You're infatuation with the mudblood."

"My what? I'm certainly not infatuated with that – that - that mudblood!"

The look of genuine surprise, now mixed with indignation in his son's eyes told him that he was completely oblivious to his own feelings.

* * *

_7 years after the final battle_

"Hermione, I guess it is a miracle that we stand here today, considering our past. But you are the most generous, loving, unselfish and beautiful person I know.I've realized that I was in love with you five years ago when we saw each other again at the Ministry Ball. I've been in love with you long before that I don't know when exactly I fell for you but my father had known before I did. You didn't make it easy for me to convince you to give me a chance and I feel so lucky that now you have decided to share your life with me, and that I get to grow old next to you. Hermione, today I choose you for my wife. I promise to love you, honor you, care for you, and be faithful to you, from this day forward and for the rest of our lives."

Lucius felt slightly nauseated when he heard his son utter those words. Narcissa was sniffeling beside him and trying to blink away those tears that were threatening to fall. What was it with women that they always had to cry at weddings? Even though he felt like crying too but for entirely different reasons he was pretty sure of that.

"We should have done something to prevent this, years ago when I first told you about my suspicions, but you didn't take me seriously. Maybe we could have prevented this." He whispered angrily to his wife.

"Oh, shush Lucius, don't be such a grump, Darling. Hermione makes our Draco so happy and she is such a lovely girl, despite her blood. Things have changed and we have to adapt now. And for Merlin's sake try to look a bit more cheerful."

"Draco, when you started pursuing me five years ago at the Ministy Ball I thought you played an elaborated prank on me or something. But after you started being civil to my friends and even supported S.P.E.W. and wouldn't be discouraged by my little schemes to frighten you away, I finally started to see that you've changed, you weren't that spoiled, annoying brat anymore that you were during our schoolyears but transformed into a wonderful man. Draco, today I choose you for my husband. Our friendship, mutual trust and love will never vanish or be destroyed. I will love you until I die."

Lucius knew that everything was lost, when they were pronounced husband and wife and Draco gave his wife a tender kiss.

He didn't know what he had hoped for, a miracle maybe, one of them changing their minds or Hermione dropping dead, the roof falling down on them, anything really.

He felt his eye twitch in irritation as he saw them happily strolling down the aisle. After a warning glance from his wife, however, he tried to put a more cheerful expression on his face but feared that he was not quite succesfull and that his face was most likely contorted into a grimace.

* * *

_12 years later at Platform 9 ¾_

Two small arms were wrapped around Lucius's middle and a small girl with bushy blond hair sniffled into his expensive waist coat.

"I'll miss you so much Granpa, I'll write you everyday."

"I'll miss you, too, Rosie."

Rose was her Grandfathers pride and joy, she had him wrapped around her finger and he just couldn't refuse her anything, especially when she started to pout. She had her mother's features and thirst for knowledge and her father's complexion and cunning. He had no doubt she would make a fine Slytherin.

He carefully looked around to see where his son and daughter in law were, they were a few meters away chatting with the Potters and one Weasley or another, then he took something out of his pockets and bent down to her.

"Now sweetie, I've got something for you, but you musn't tell your Mom, she'll think I spoil you too much."

Rose's eyes wend round and she nodded her head solemny.

He handed her the big tome. She opened it and then started to squeal in delight.

"A first edition of Hogwarts a History, oh you are the bestest Granddad in the whole world."

His Grandpa heart fluttered at her words and he hugged her one last time before he stood up again.

A miserable looking little boy came over to them. He looked exactly like a miniature Draco. Currently his lips were quivering and he had tears in his eyes.

"Grandpa, why can't I go to Hogwarts?"

"Because you are only 8 years old, silly, you have to be eleven." His sister replied helpfully.

"But I'm real smart already," the little boy insisted.

"Oh, Hugo, of course you are smart, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few more years." Lucius said, "But," here he leaned down to the boy and whispering into his ear, "how about you and I go to the quidditch supply shop later on? And after that we'll get ice cream at Fortescue's."

Hugo's face brightened immediately. And he was eager to say goodbye to his sister to be able to leave the train station quickly to go to Diagon Alley.

Draco and Hermione came over to say goodbye to their daughter. Lucius saw that Hermione had to fight to keep her tears back, Draco was sad too to let his little girl go, but he hid it better.

He looked at the woman that was the wife of his son and mother of his grandchildren. He couldn't despise her anymore, not when she was the mother of the two most wonderful grandchildren in the world. Especially Rose looked and behaved a lot like her mother, but even though Hugo looked like his father he got his mother's temper and big heart.

She'd been good for Draco, he saw that. They loved and cared for each other deeply. And even though they had some quite intense and angry rows, they loved each other with a passion that he hadn't thought either of them would be capable of.

He had to smile when he remembered Draco's complaints all those years ago.

* * *

_I got my inspiration for the wedding vows from these pages:_

_http :/ www. enotalone. com /article/ 4432 .html_

_http :/ weddings. about. com /od/ yourweddingceremony /a/ PersonalizeVows. html_

_._

_I decided to keep the names of Hermione's children, since I think that she might have chosen them in the first place._


End file.
